Family Time
by EmWhoWasQueenofTroy
Summary: This is basically a story i wrote to annoy Nikki and Billy, but it's really sweet and it's a Billy/OTS  Own Twin Sister  story. I would say OC but she's not really my character. Will be continued upon request.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story I'm writing basically to annoy the crap outta Nikki and Billy and I thought it would be a cute idea since I was arguing with them earlier because they said they'd never get married or have kids so…**

**(o).O Billy's POV (o).O**

I sat outside in the backyard, watching my beautiful children play on their play set. Little Gracie, who was five, was playing dolls in the sandpit, telling the worn and sandy doll about her day; Annie who was seven, was playing with her older brother, Scott, who was 10, and they were having a 'pirate adventure.' "Billy, can you take Lydia for a second, Alex has lipstick all over his face." Ahhh, yes; almost forgot the younger ones. Lydia was 1 and Todd was 3. I took my daughter from my beautiful wife. "Thanks." Nikki said. "Welcome, need any help?" I asked her kissing her on the cheek sweetly. She blushed and just answered, "Keep an eye on _that one_." She pointed at Gracie, who turned around and just smiled, got up, and walked over to us. "Isn't he so pretty Daddy?" She asked. "Yes, but let's not use the beauty kits Aunt Emma got you on your brother." "Ok!" she said, running off to the sand pit again with her doll.

"So Lyds, what do you want to do?" I asked the infant in my arms. She yawned and laid her head against my chest. "Dadadadada…" she babbled. "Yeah, baby girl. I'm right here. I'll always be here." I said, putting one of my hands on her small back. She gurgled and fell asleep.

**(o).O3 Two nights later 3 (o).O**

**Nikki's POV**

"Mom, how did you and daddy fall in love?" Annie asked me one night. "Well, your father used to be part of a popular web show called Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog. I had a major crush on him from that movie. Suddenly one day, he was on my doorstep. Emma had found out he was real and had invited him to live with us, because he and his nemesis, Captain Hammer had needed a place to stay. I don't know what happened from there. Emma always tried to convince us that we'd end up together and have lots of beautiful children, but we never believed her. I guess she ended up being right." I said, sweeping a strand of straight blonde hair back from my daughter's face. She had Billy's straight hair and my blue green eyes. I would never have imagined that I'd have Billy's children. It just seemed so impossible to me as a child, but now, I'm glad I didn't rule out the idea when he asked me to marry him.

Noticing that I was lost in the thoughts that her question had sparked, Annie smiled and said "Goodnight, Mom." I broke out of my trance and kissed her forehead before whispering "Good night, sweetheart."

**(o).O That Saturday (o).O**

**Emma's POV**

I sat in a chair in my sister and brother-in-laws backyard watching everyone (The kids, the adults, the animals, everyone) running around in the grass. I would have joined them if it weren't for the fact that I was roughly the size of a barge because of the triplets growing in my stomach. Duncan and I already had twin girls, Anastasya and Viktorya, who were five now, and so we decided to try for just one more but that didn't quite work out. I was about six months pregnant, but I looked over nine. I wish I were over nine. Then I'd be sitting here holding my babies in my arms and not my stomach.

I was quietly pouting when Billy, obviously needing a break came over, panting, and sat by me. "Never thought you'd see he day when you could call me your brother-in-law and say that you had five nieces and nephews who were fathered by me, did you?" "Actually, I knew it all along. And I told you about it. You guys just couldn't believe me, could you? Did you ever think you'd see me entering my third trimester with triplets and already having twins?" I asked him. "No I can honestly say the thought never even occurred to me. So have you picked out names yet? Do you know what the genders are?" "Yeah, they're one boy two girls and Duncan and I picked out Jemima Jo, Electra Jem, and Lucas William. The boy is named after my two favorite brother-in-laws, in case you didn't notice." "I noticed. You didn't name anyone after your sister." "Yes, I did. Ana's middle name is Nickole, is it not?" "Oh yeah…" he trailed off. "Now go away, you smell like sweat." I said, pinching my nose. "C'mon Em, you know you love me…" He said, hugging me so that his smelly armpits were right in my face. "Eww. Nikki! Control your husband!" I shouted. Billy laughed and released me. I waved him away muttering "Brothers…"

**Ok so that's all for this chapter and if I get any comments saying that I should continue this I totally will. That is if Nikki and Billy don't kill me first. I love reviews and I know you love giving them to me so please do. Wouldn't want to resist those urges. Lol. Anyways,**

**Until Next Time,**

**Emma-Lee aka La Fille Avec Le Yeux Verts **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, it's La Fille Avec Le Yeux Verts, or Emma, again. I am on bed rest today because of a really bad sinus infection, so I am writing this. Nikki and everyone else left me here, other than Hammer and Moist and I don't really wanna hang out with either of them… so I'm writing this. Okay so any suggestions on what should happen would be great. There will most likely be three long drabbles in each chapter so I hope you enjoy.**

**(o).O Sick Day (o).O**

**Billy's POV**

"Achoo!" Gracie sneezed. "Bless you!" Nikki shouted, going into the room Gracie and Annie shared. "Hon, your head is on fire. Billy, come and feel her head for me." Nikki shouted for me. I came in there and put my hand on her head. She really was hot! "Let's get a thermometer." I suggested.

"103.5. We need to call a doctor." Nikki said. I nodded and grabbed the phone, dialing the doctor's number and handing the phone Nikki. "Hello, ? Yes this is Nikki Horrible. Yes with two 'R's. Yes, well our little Gracie woke up sneezing and not feeling god and we took her temperature and it was 103.5. Alright, so we'll be there around 11? Perfect. Thanks." Nikki hung up the phone and handed it to me. "We have an appointment at 11. Are you staying home, because I already am working from home today so I can watch her?" "That's okay I was just going to go up to the office and grade papers. Nothing big. I can do that from home. Beside I don't have any classes today, so I won't have to call in a sub…" I explained. She nodded and picked up Gracie. "C'mon honey, let's take you out on the couch and you can watch cartoons, does that sound good?" Nikki asked her. Gracie nodded tiredly and rested her head on Nikki's shoulder.

Ten minutes later Nikki was in her office writing and Gracie was asleep on the couch, and we had hours until the doctor's appointment. What's a man to do while the women of the house were occupied? Sing while cleaning, of course! I walked into the laundry room and started putting clothes in the washer. _"__They called him crazy when they started out, Said fourteen's too young to know what loves about, They've been together almost ten years now, That's crazy." _I sang, _"He brought home sixty-seven bucks a week, He bought a little 2 bedroom house on Maple Street, Where she blessed him with five more mouths to feed, Yeah that's crazy" "Just ask him how he did it; he'll say pull up a seat, It'll only take a minute, to tell you everything, Be a best friend, tell the truth, and overuse I love you, Go to work, do your best, don't outsmart your common sense, Never let your prayin' knees get lazy, And love like crazy" _I heard Nikki's voice behind me. I turned to her and smiled and we continued together _"They called him crazy when he quit his job, Said them home computers, boy they'll never take off, He sold his one man shop to Microsoft, They paid like crazy, Just ask him how he made it, He'll tell you faith and sweat, And the heart of a faithful woman, Who never let him forget: Be a best friend, tell the truth, and overuse I love you, Go to work, do your best, don't outsmart your common sense, Never let your prayin knees get lazy, And love like crazy" _She hummed along as I sang _"Always treat your woman like a lady, Never get too old to call her baby, Never let your prayin knees get lazy, And love like crazy. They called him crazy when they started out, They've been together almost ten years now, Ain't that crazy?"_ I pulled Nikki to me and kissed her full on the lips. After we'd pulled apart I said "You know, I noticed something earlier when you were on the phone with the doctor." "What?" "That I love it when you say your last name." "Nikki Horrible…it always did have a nice ring to it." She admitted as we sat down on the bench in the laundry room. I hummed my agreement and put my arm around her, hugging her to my chest. We sat in silence like this for a few minutes before a loud "ACHOO!" was heard from the next room. I sighed, laughed and got up to go get some tissues.

**l/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/l**

**(o).O The Birth of the Triplets (o).O**

**Duncan's POV (Let's switch it up a bit, shall we)**

**l/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/l**

It was about 7 a.m on Saturday, the normal time for people to be sleeping. What was I doing? Not sleeping. No I was taking my wife to the hospital because she was in labor with our triplets. And I was trying to keep our five year old twin girls, who were in the back, quiet. So, not the best way to start a Saturday.

We pulled up to the hospital about 7:30 and Emma was wheeled off to a room and the twins were frantically crying trying to get to her. I grabbed Anna and held her between my knees and then held Vicky with my arms. "Why don't we call Aunty Nikki and Uncle Billy?" I suggested. They simultaneously sniffed and mumbled "Okay." I quickly grabbed my phone and dialed my brother-in-law's number. He picked up after three rings with a "Do you have any idea what time it is?" "7:36?" "Exactly. Why are you calling?" "Because Emma went into labor and they're doing a c-section so none of us are allowed in the room and your nieces are going crazy. Do you and Nikki mind coming and pick them up or something?" "Yeah, hey do you want me to stay up there with you after I drop them off back here for moral support. I mean I have gone through this 5 times." He joked. "Sure, if you don't mind. Do you wanna talk to the girls?" "Sure." I handed the phone to the girls and I began worrying about Emma.

Exactly an hour and twenty minutes later, Billy and I were in the waiting room…waiting. Billy was sitting calmly in a chair and I was pacing back and forth. "Dude, you look like I did when we were here for Scott! You already have twins! I know I was more calm the second time." Billy commented. "Yes but you didn't have multiples!" I snapped. "So?" Billy challenged. "You know what happened to their mother!" I shouted at him, then dropped in the chair next to him with my head in my hands. "I just don't know what I would do if I lost her or one of the babies." I whispered timidly. Billy awkwardly tried to comfort me by patting me on the back, but the nurse came in and saved Billy from any awkwardness. "Mr. Andrews, would you like to come see your children?" she asked. I looked up and nodded vigorously. She laughed and led Billy and I towards the room where Emma and the kids were.

In the room we found Emma holding one of the babies and two nurses holding the other two. One of the nurses came over to me and handed me a baby and the other went to Billy and handed him one. The nurses then left and shut the door, giving us so privacy. "So, which one is which?" I asked looking to Emma. "Well I have Jemima Jo, she has your hair and my eyes, you have Electra Jem, who has my blonde hair but with a tiny bit of the red I had when I was younger and Billy has Lucas William who has strawberry blonde hair, which runs in my family." Emma explained. "Hello Electra, I'm your daddy. You can thank your mother for your awesome name though, because she came up with it. You have four sisters and one brother." I explained to her, although she couldn't understand me, though she was watching me as if she could. I looked up and saw Billy whisper "Poor kid." to Lucas. I laughed and looked around to my wife and the three new members of my family, and I couldn't help but feel that a part of me was complete.

**I know it's sappy, but it's two love stories! Oh and now there will be a lot more fun with the new babies. Lol. I don't own the song. It's 'Love Like Crazy' for anyone who cares. And Genesis's family is up next for the spot light so you guys will get to see what a terror my younger siblings are. Well, goodnight everybody! Read and Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey it's La Fille Avec Le Yeux Verts, or Emma, once again. Here we will see what a typical Family Dinner for the Greene family (Including Keila and Grace). Sound interesting? Then read on! And if the family tree gets too confusing, then I also have it posted on my profile of who belongs to whom. I'm confused right now and Dmetri's telling me he wants his girlfriend to be me, but I told him I couldn't be so he wanted to date a girl named Yellow. I don't know where he gets this stuff but his four year old imagination is so cute!**

**|/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\|**

**Emma and Duncan's House**

**Emma's POV **

**Exactly 2 months after the triplets were born**

**|/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\|**

"Duncan! Can you help me dress the triplets?" I shouted downstairs to my husband, who was playing Lego's with Ana and Vicky. The rest of my siblings, Grace, Keila, and their families were coming over for dinner in half an hour. "Yeah. Hold on a second!" he shouted back. It had been 2 months since the triplets were born and we were having family dinner for the first time since.

"What do you want Electra dressed in?" Duncan asked me. "The little yellow jumper that has the red cat on the front." I said. "Jumper?" Duncan asked. "The dress!" I shouted. "Oh!" He exclaimed. I rolled my eyes at him and continued dressing Jemima in her light purple jumper with a grey cat on the front. "Hey Jemmie. How's my baby girl?" I asked her in a baby voice. She cooed at me and I tickled her belly, picked her up and put her back in the crib. Dinner was almost ready and I now only had fifteen minutes left, so I dressed Lucas quickly and brought him and Jemmie downstairs, Duncan taking Electra.

Fifteen minutes later, Nikki and Billy, along with their five children, showed up at my door. "Hey guys!" I said, handing Lucas to Billy and hugging my twin sister. "Gee, thanks." Billy said. "You know you wanted to hold your godson, butthead." I scoffed at him. He laughed and went and sat down, Lucas still in his arms. "Hello, Lydia." I cooed to my goddaughter who smiled and grabbed onto my sparkly headband, immediately trying to eat it. I laughed and asked Nikki "Wanna trade?" she ginned and I handed her Jemima as she handed Lydia to me. Lydia was lying in my arms and chewing on my head band while watching her mother looking utterly comfortable and content. I laughed at her pose and she looked up at me.

"So how's life been for ya sis?" Nikki asked me. "Pretty good. Duncan hasn't been a ton of help with the triplets. He's terrified of babies this little; he thinks he'll hurt them. I think it's sweet, but I wish he would hold one of them without me telling him to. They're gonna think he doesn't like 'em." I explained. "Yeah. Billy was like that with Scott at first, but he got better when he saw that taking care of him helped me, since I'm horrible at taking care of babies, and he's so good with them." Nikki replied. I smiled at her, and Jemmie, having heard me talk and seen me smile kicked her feet a little, a look of upmost determination on her face making both Nikki and myself burst out laughing, and little Jemima look around and wonder what happened.

In the next five minutes everyone filed in one by one to the living room (we all still lived on the same street. Our family grew up close) and waited for dinner to be served. Keila and her husband, who was 5'6" and had brown hair and brown eyes and was named Andrew Stephens, had a daughter named Amy, who was ten, and a boy on the way, who'd they'd decided would be called Simon. Grace was married to a guy named Ted Matthews had two daughters, one was named Ally, she was ten like Amy and Scott, and another was Wendy, and she was 7, like Annie.

Genesis had married her middle school sweetheart, Luke Steele, and they had boy-girl twin 2 year olds named Birch and Scarlet. Amethyst had married a guy she met at college named Daniel Johnson, and they'd had two sweet, quite children named Austin, who was six years of age, and Kathleen, who was four. And finally, Dmetri, who had married a girl named Elizabeth about half a year ago. And that was my now massive family.

(o).O 20 Minutes Later, Still Emma's POV (o).O

"Come and get it guys!" I shouted into the living room. Then came the stampede. I didn't care though. Nikki and I had put the babies upstairs for a nap and we had been through this who knows how many times, so no one got hurt. Everyone ate in the living room, other than the kids who were in the dining room by themselves. I trusted Scott. He was very well behaved and wouldn't let anyone do anything against the rules. Now my children…different story.

After dinner, Billy was in the kitchen and shouted "Anyone want any macaroni?" Both of my girls shouted "I do!" then looked at each other, forks raised. What happened after that can only be described as an epic fork swordfight. "Why aren't you doing anything?" Lucas asked me, holding Birch and Scarlett, who were pulling each other's hair, while watching the fork swordfight. "Because this is entertaining" I explained, taking Scarlett who began chewing on my necklace. I swear my sister's children are as destructive as her. Finally, Ana launched the fork out of Vicky's hand and it landed on the other side of the dining room. Ana shouted "I win! I get the macaroni!" as Billy walked into the dining room eating a bowl of macaroni. He stopped, his eyes widening and handed her the forkful that was left. "Here you go." He said, looking scared. I didn't blame him. My kids were terrors to those who touched their food and the simple fact that they'd just had an all out war with their forks over the macaroni was enough to make any smart man cower in his boots. Ana glared at him, before taking her empty macaroni bowl, putting it on her head and pointing her fork. "Get the macaroni stealer!" she shouted. Billy ran from the room and all of the children chased after him, macaroni bowls on their heads.

(o).O After we'd gotten the macaroni out of the children's hair and Billy off the roof (o).O

"I can't believe they chased you up on to the roof!" Nikki laughed at Billy. I kind of felt bad for him. He had been chased by 13 children between the ages of 10 and 3 years of age, including his own. And no one helped. It was too amusing! Billy looked at her with that angry, kicked-puppy look, and she muffled her laughter and he rested his chin on her head, wrapping his arms around her.

"Neither can I. That was funny though, you have to admit it." I laughed moving Electra to my other hip. She let out a small squeak noise and Elizabeth (Dmetri's wife) came and asked if she could hold her. She always fawned over Nikki's and my children, since she did not have any children of her own yet. She was really good with the kids so I let her take care of them whenever she wanted; besides, it's one less person I need to look out for. I love my children, but I was still getting used to the idea of following 5 children around constantly.

"Can I have everyone in the living room please?" Dmetri asked everyone in the kitchen. Elizabeth handed Electra back to me and walked quickly over to her husband. They exchanged a few inaudible words and moved into the living room. I quickly shifted Electra into a more comfortable position and walked into the living room.

"Elizabeth…and I," he began, pointing to Elizabeth and then himself, "have some news. Um…we...I mean she…is…we are…" 'I'm pregnant!" she shouted, to stop her husband's ramblings. I gasped and stood to hug and congratulate her, along with all of the women in our family. "I'll definitely need you guys' help getting through my first pregnancy, though." Elizabeth admitted. Upon hearing this, all of the mothers gathered around her to give her advice, and warnings, about the wonder that is pregnancy.

**l/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\l**

**Ok. Happy Genesis? Well that's Chapter 2. Grace, Keila are you happy that you finally got mentioned? Well if anyone has any suggestions on what they want to happen then please send them in. Well good night and happy weekend to you all. **

**-Emma**


End file.
